


Cut Away My Faith In You

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Don't Think About It, Don't Over Think About It [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Protective Newt, protective gally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Sydney. Sequel to 'Wish It Never Came To This'. Thomas finds out he's pregnant and can't help but to think what's gonna happen after the baby is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Away My Faith In You

**Author's Note:**

> For sydney :3

Thomas sat on the couch, one arm wrapped safely around his stomach, the other holding a glossy piece of paper.

"We're home!" Newt yelled as he and Gally entered the house. 

Thomas sniffled and wiped at his tears. 

"Hey! There you are- Tommy? Shit, Tommy, what's wrong?" The blonde panicked sitting next to his boyfriend.

Gally walked over to them and kneeled in front of Thomas, looking to the crumbled paper in his hands. 

Gally frowned and took it from him, studying it. 

"Thomas. For real?" Gally gasp with a smiled.

Newt looked confused.  
"What? What is it? Tommy?" He looked between them nervously before snatching the paper from Gally.

"It's-it's a. Tommy, when did you find out? Why didn't you tell us."

Thomas smiled weakly.  
"I've been feeling 'off' lately, so I went to the doctors and they had me do a few tests." 

"Why didn't you bloody tell us you were pregnant when you found out!" Newt smiled widely, kissing Thomas on the lips. 

"I didn't know how'd you react." The brunette whispered.

"We're happy. We're proud." Gally kissed him too. 

"Let's go celebrate!" Newt exclaimed, helping Thomas up from the couch and Gally from the floor.  
~~

"So, it's gotta be mine." Newt stared fondly at Thomas' stomach. 

"How do you know that?" Gally frowned. 

"Because YOU have never bloody... You know to Tommy." He whispered, being in a public place and all.

Gally sighed.  
"Ahh, yeah."

Thomas frowned and bit his lip.  
"But the baby will be just as much as yours as it will be ours. 100%." He extended his hand to grasp Gally's.  
~~

As the weeks went passed, Newt and Gally were in Thomas' face EVERY hour of EVERY day. 

"Do you need anything? A drink? Are you hungry?" Newt asked, entering the room.

Thomas shook his head.  
"No thank you."

Not even 5 minutes later, Gally walked in the room and sat beside the younger boy.  
"Can I do anything for you? Anything at all?" If the sexual smirk wasn't a hint, then the growing 'tent' in his pants sure would be. 

"Gally." Thomas moaned.  
"C'mon. Sure you don't want to?" The tall boy said kissing and sucking at Thomas' neck.

Thomas gave a tired smile. Well of course he wanted sex. He was a horny pregnant male. 

Screw hormones.  
\--

Thomas stood by the window rubbing his now swollen belly, thinking to himself.

'What's gonna happen once the baby is born?'  
'What's gonna happen to US.' He frowned and looked to his two smiling boyfriends 'cooking', it was more like 'messing up the kitchen.'

Newt noticed the frown on his pregnant boyfriend's face and walked over to him.

"What's up?" He stood by Thomas. Hands places firmly, but gently over the big 9 month belly.

"What's gonna happen to us?" The brunette whispered.

Newt frowned.  
"What do you mean? Nothing's going to bloody happen to us."

Gally heard Newt's raised voice and decided to investigate. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

Newt turned to Thomas who looked worried.

"Tommy wants to know what's gonna happen to us." The blonde snapped.

"Nothing, Unless you count us three raising the most perfect baby together." 

Thomas smiled at the images in his head. The late night feedings, the family outings. The child won't have just one or two parents to love it, but three.

Together they're going to be the perfect family.


End file.
